Remember me
by LarubeChan's2
Summary: Amor no es lo único necesario para que un para que una relación funcione, y más todavía si es entre dos héroes. Aunque llevan bastante tiempo saliendo juntos Sky High y Origami Cyclone tendrán que lidiar con su doble vida. Keith/Ivan, post-series.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas!

Siempre he sido una gran fan de SkyHigh/OrigamiCyclone (Keith/Ivan) pero desgraciadamente no he encontrado mucho fics sobre ellos, así que me he decidido a escribir este. El resumen es algo ambiguo debido a que no quiero dar detalles de los próximos acontecimientos en los siguientes capítulos o perderá la gracia. Os dejo el primer capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Llevaban un tiempo saliendo y ambos tenían que admitir que no les iba mal en absoluto. En seis meses habían compartido muchos momentos y aunque para Ivan le pareciese imposible tener al ex-rey de los héroes como novio, Keith estaba muy cómodo con el menor y estaba siempre en las nubes.

A veces iban al apartamento de Origami, veían alguna serie o alguna película y acababan durmiendo juntos en un futón. Aunque realmente sabían que pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos en el piso de Sky High, ya que no querían dejar solo a John. Fue una sorpresa que Ivan y John se llevasen tan bien, él nunca había tenido que convivir con mascotas y sería un problema que no se acostumbrasen el uno al otro. Pero Keith podía sonreír con felicidad, porque no era el caso.

Pero su relación solo era abierta y sincera cuando estaban juntos en casa de uno de ellos, nunca salían como una pareja corriente a ver una película o dar un paseo. Y por supuesto, en ningún momento podían ponerse cariñosos en el gimnasio, donde compartían espacio con los otros héroes y menos todavía en las retransmisiones televisivas.

Parecía un día cualquiera más en el que descansaban abrazados en el sofá mientras John estaba durmiendo a un lado de su misma habitación, pero había salido un tema de conversación algo peculiar.

-Ya lo habíamos hablado anteriormente y yo creo que ahora es una buena oportunidad ¿No? Aunque si quieres esperar, ya sabes que no es ningún problema. – El mayor abrazaba a Ivan por la cintura, mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Origami.

-Se acabarán enterando de todas formas, pero… - Ruborizado, bajó la mirada. –Me da vergüenza… Díselo tu, no sea que meta la pata o algo…

Keith se echó a reír, de esa manera tan peculiar suya y con ese optimismo que le había enamorado totalmente. Era como su opuesto, mientras que él era tímido, sin destacar mucho y pesimista, Sky High era totalmente lo opuesto, con una vitalidad que no parecía terminar nunca.

-Ivan, te quiero. No lo olvides. –Origami todavía tenía la cabeza agachada, pero podía ver lo sonrojado que estaba. Le besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

-Keith-san… Yo también te quiero. –Se volteó avergonzado y le besó torpemente. –Estoy cansado, ¿Podríamos ir ya a dormir?

Sky High cogió en brazos a Origami, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Aunque el menor estaba preocupado sobre lo que pensarían los otros héroes al enterarse de que ellos dos estaban saliendo juntos, el cansancio acabó venciéndole y al poco rato ya estaba dormido profundamente.

Al día siguiente tras desayunar juntos y preparar sus bolsas, fueron andando hasta el gimnasio. No hablaron demasiado durante la mañana, Ivan se veía serio y Keith sabía que era debido a que estaba pensando demasiado, pero no podía hacerle demasiado al respeto. Si no quisiese decírselo a los demás, Origami ya se lo habría dicho y no se había opuesto, así que solamente estaba nervioso sobre ello, ya se había cambiado y le estaba mirando fijamente mientras estaba sentado en uno de las banquetas.

-Creo que estás seguro sobre ello, pero para confirmarlo… ¿Estás de acuerdo en contárselo? –Ivan asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, como si estuviese seguro de ello. Keith le extendió la mano. –Entonces, vamos.

No acostumbraban a esperarse el uno al otro y entrar juntos al gimnasio, sino que el primero en cambiarse se iba a entrenar y luego allí tampoco hablaban mucho. No era demasiado pronto, por lo que cuando ambos llegaron, ya estaban los otros héroes allí, que los saludaron al entrar.

Como lo había hablado, Keith llamó la atención de los otros héroes, mientras que Ivan parecía ocultarse detrás de él. –Chicos, hay algo que tenéis que saber. - Los héroes se acercaron mientras Dragon Kid preguntaba "¿Ocurre algo?". –Origami y yo estamos saliendo juntos. Bueno, quiero decir, ya hace tiempo que salimos juntos.

Hubo un silencio durante unos instantes, que no duró mucho ya que las chicas y Fire Emblem no paraban de cuchichear emocionadas hasta que Fire Emblem preguntó finalmente: Bueno guapos… Ahora que nos acabáis de decir esto, nos tendréis que explicar como acabasteis saliendo juntos ¿no?

-No es una historia demasiado emocionante… Origami parecía deprimido así que pasé tiempo con él para animarle. No sé, él se enamoró, se declaró y entonces fue cuando yo me di cuenta que también le quería.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras hablaba, a excepción de Ivan que estaba agarrado a su brazo y una vez acabó de hablar, avergonzado exclamó: -¡Keith-san, no tenía por qué dar detalles de eso!

-Ah, parece como si últimamente todo el mundo por aquí se enamorara. Enhorabuena chicos. –Rock Bison no pudo acabar de hablar ya que sus comunicadores empezaron a sonar.

**_"¡Héroes, ha habido un robo violento! _**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo!

Es muy introductorio, como un prologo. En los próximos capitulos pasarán más cosas entre ellos dos.

Y como siempre digo; agradezco mucho los que me dejáis un review después de leer cada capitulo, aunque sea breve, siempre ayuda a los autores a saber lo que opináis sobre la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**_"¡Héroes, ha habido un robo violento!"_**

El comunicador sonó en un momento inapropiado, como muchas otras veces pero no podían hacer nada al respeto, incluso si había algo que reprochar o algún comentario que hacer en ese momento, se tendrían que esperar a resolver la situación. Todos los héroes fueron a cambiarse para luego coger sus respectivos vehículos que les transportarían hasta la escena de la acción.

Mientras que Sky High estaba bastante tranquilo y centrado en los datos del robo que les estaban explicando, Origami Cyclone era todo lo contrario, nervioso y sin poder prestar mucha atención en la información solamente esperaba no acabar un día más sin conseguir ningún punto. Es sabido que los héroes no pueden usar sus comunicadores entre ellos, aunque es comprensible ya que en escena compiten entre ellos, pero en algunos casos podrían ser de mucha utilidad o al menos para calmar nervios a un adolescente.

**_"¿Héroes, estáis preparados? ¡Estamos ya en directo!"_**

Una vez escucharon esas palabras, todos actuaron como solían hacer, como si fuera una rutina. Héroes con más presencia como Rock Bison o Sky High hacían frente a los ladrones que se habrían paso gracias a que iban armados, y a su vez, los demás héroes se encargaban de que evacuar a los ciudadanos de la zona y tranquilizarlos para que no entraran en pánico.

_Otra vez saliendo en el fondo… Como siempre._ Pensó Ivan, aunque no era ninguna novedad. Y además, tampoco había conseguido ningún punto hasta el momento. Estaba despistado hasta que un momento se giró y vio a los ladrones correr en la dirección en la que el héroe se encontraba.

**-¡Déjanos pasar si no quieres salir malparado de esta!** – Le apuntaron con varias pistolas, en ese momento no podía tener la mente en claro. El traje de Origami Cyclone era meramente decorativo no podía atacar con algún "poder" en especial, aunque era su oportunidad de ganarse al público si lograba hacerles frente.

Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió forcejear con el que parecía el "jefe". Si conseguía desprenderle de su pistola, entonces sería más fácil reducirlo. Pero planearlo y realizarlo no era lo mismo, cuando se dio cuenta ya había oído un disparo, estaba tendido en el suelo, sin fuerzas y sintiendo un dolor muy agudo.

Le pareció ver a Sky High, pero probablemente era su cerebro provocándole una visión y no algo real. –_K-Keith…_

**_"¡Parad la retransmisión en directo!"_**

* * *

Todos los héroes estaban esperando en una de las salas del hospital donde habían llevado de urgencia a Iván, quién había recibido una bala en el abdomen y lo estaban interviniendo en esos momentos. El ambiente era tenso y todos estaban bastante nerviosos, pero Keith era el que lo estaba más. Rock Bison se sentó a su lado para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

**-Oye, no es tu culpa, recuerda que yo estaba contigo cuando los ladrones se nos escaparon. Además, piensa en Origami; es fuerte y lo sabes. **

En ese momento, Sky High no tenía palabras para expresarse. Sabía que cuando el menor quedó mal parado de su espionaje a Jake Martinez, pudo recuperarse bastante rápido pero eso no le aliviaba demasiado. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el ruso salió de la mesa de quirófano y el doctor pudo hablar con los héroes. Iván estaba fuera de peligro y habían podido extraerle la bala, pero todavía no había recobrado el conocimiento.

**-Me temo que sois demasiados. Solo puede pasar un acompañante para quedarse con el señor Karelin.** – Todos los héroes se quedaron mirando fijamente a Sky High, el doctor tenía razón, tanta gente podría incomodarle y él era el más indicado para quedarse a su lado.

**-Si estás cansado o necesitas algo, puedes llamarnos. Estamos seguros que Iván quiere tenerte a su lado.** – Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Blue Rose, el rubio les agradeció que fueran tan amables y entró en la habitación.

Cogió la silla que estaba en un rincón y la acercó para poder estar más cerca del ruso. Solo se oían algunas maquinas y el respirador, todo estaba muy tranquilo. De vez en cuando entraba alguna enfermera para comprobar que el menor no tuviera fiebre o valores algo extraños. Pasaban las horas y no habían demasiados cambios, Keith no quería separarse del chico pero a veces dejaba la habitación para ir a comprar algo de comida o ir al baño.

Durmió algunas horas pero se despertó al ver la presencia del doctor. Cuando desvió su mirada a la cama, pudo darse cuenta de que Iván estaba consciente, como el doctor parecía estar atendiéndole, se mantuvo callado y observando.

**-Señor Karelin, ¿Cómo se encuentra, tiene malestar o le duele en algún lugar en concreto? **– No parecía que fuera a contestar, solo se les quedaba mirando hasta que bajó la mirada. – **Acaba de recobrar el conocimiento, es normal que se encuentre desubicado. No se asuste.**

**-No… No es eso… Tengo malestar pero es como si tuviera la mente en blanco. ¿Qué hago aquí? Es como… si no supiera quién soy.**

**-¿No puede recordar hechos pasados?** – El rubio negó con la cabeza. – **Bueno, sufriste un shock debido a que te dispararon una bala en el abdomen, tener amnesia en tu caso es bastante común. Estás fuera de riesgo, no tienes porqué preocuparte, iremos controlándote estos días para que no haya ningún tipo de complicación.**

Mientras el doctor hablaba con Iván, Keith estaba petrificado. ¿Lo había olvidado todo? ¿_LE_ había olvidado, todo lo que habían pasado juntos? Eso le hacía estar triste, pero no iba a separase de su lado. Ahora el ruso estaba solo y él no iba a abandonarle, tendría que tener paciencia hasta lograr que le recordase. Cuando el doctor se fue de la habitación, los ojos violetas de Iván se fijaron en Keith, como si lo analizase.

**-¿Así que… me llamo Iván? Siento como si fueras alguien importante…** -Bajó la mirada.- **Siento no poder recordarte.**

Keith puso su mano encima de la del menor, quién al notar el contacto le miró a la cara. –**Me llamo Keith.** –Le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas tan características de él. – **Y no te disculpes, estaré a tu lado hasta que consigas recordar quién eres.**

Solo viendo esa sonrisa, Iván supo que aquel hombre era alguien en el que podía confiar. Además, algo dentro suyo le decía que era alguien importante, no tenía que dejarle ir.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

Perdón por tardar en actualizar esta vez, estuve de exámenes finales y al final no pude dedicar tanto tiempo a escribir como quería... Muchas gracias a los que me habéis dejado review, siempre anima mucho a seguir escribiendo la siguiente parte (¡En serio!). De ahora en adelante intentaré escribir un capítulo cada una o dos semanas, y mantendré un ritmo de actualización bastante constante. ¡No sufráis porque abandone este fic!

Y como siempre, cualquier opinión, duda... os agradecería que me la dejarais en forma de review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ya había pasado un par de días en el hospital, eran días que se le hacían muy largos y en los que no podía entretenerse con nada. Iván estaba encerrado una habitación blanca con una ventana y nada con lo que poder pasar el rato, tampoco recordaba nada, así que no tenía nada sobre lo que pensar o reflexionar.

Keith venía a verle y se quedaba largas horas. A veces solamente se sentaba a su lado y se mantenía callado, otras veces le contaba cosas que le habían pasado durante el día. Cosas triviales y sin mucha importancia, pero Iván agradecía mucho que hubiera alguien a su lado en esos momentos.

Por su parte, Keith había estado bastante atareado; había tenido que hablar con la agencia a la que Origami Cyclone representaba, estaba claro que por el momento Iván no iba a poder ser un héroe. Sky High tenía claro que por el momento no le contaría al chico amnésico que realmente se habían conocido porque ambos trabajaban en lo mismo; siendo héroes.

Pensaba que no era algo que una persona normal hacía, así que mantendría su oficio en secreto. Tampoco iba a mencionar el hecho de que eran pareja, no es como si pensara que la homosexualidad estuviera mal, pero sí que no era lo común. No quería que Iván le rechazase, era una idea que le asustaba.

Al pasar los días, los médicos iban comentando que la condición del ruso mejoraba considerablemente aunque eran buenas noticias, personalmente el chico estaba bastante preocupado… ¿Dónde iría cuando le dieran la alta médica? Tenía una corazonada de que él estaba viviendo solo, ya que desconocía sobre sus padres pero no quería irse a un piso solo cuando estaba tan confundido como ahora. En ese momento, mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos entró Keith en la habitación.

**-No te ves bien, ¿No te encuentras bien?** -Keith le miraba con preocupación, él era el único que iba a visitarle… pensó que podía ser sincero con él.

**-Ah, no, no… Me encuentro mejor… ¡Ya no me duele tanto! Pero he estado pensando y claro… ¿Por qué no viene a visitarme nadie? Tengo que tener familia, amigos, novia o algo…** -Se quedó en silencio un momento y miró hacia abajo. – **No lo malinterpretes… Me alegra que vengas, pero no sé nada sobre mí y además no sé qué haré cuando me den el alta…**

Keith se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama, como solía hacer. – **Es normal estar confundido ¿No? ** –Se señaló a sí mismo. – **Estamos en Japón, eso ya lo sabes y es algo lógico ya que hablamos en japonés. Pero dime, ¿te parezco japonés?** –Iván negó con la cabeza. – **Es porque soy americano. En tu caso es lo mismo, no solamente llevas un apellido ruso sino que naciste allí. No sé muchos detalles, pero decidiste por tu cuenta venir aquí, por eso ellos siguen allí. En cuanto a tus amigos… Algunos saben que estás aquí, pero al saber que tienes amnesia están tan confundidos como tú.**

Se quedó pensando, le alivió conocer que su familia no venía a verle porque vivían demasiado lejos de él. También se dio cuenta que si sus amigos le hubieran visitado, al no recordarlos hubiera sido una situación incómoda; prefería no ver a nadie, realmente. Aunque con Keith se sentía a gusto, cuando estaba deprimido o confuso el americano le animaba y le reconfortaba. No conocía cuanto de cercanos eran, pero algo le decía que podía confiar y abrirse a él.

**-Sé que te parecerá raro, porque a tus ojos seré un total desconocido… Pero si te preocupa que cuando te den el alta tengas que estar solo en tu piso, puedes venirte conmigo. Temporalmente, digo, hasta que recuperes la memoria y eso…**

No pensaba que fuera un total desconocido. Había estado a su lado estos días y sabía cosas de él, aunque Iván no se recordara y por lo tanto no supiera nada de la vida del otro. Y había dado en el clavo; le aterrorizaba quedarse solo. ¿Quién era Keith y porque le conocía tanto? Era como su pudiese leerle la mente… **-¿No voy a ser una molestia para ti?**

Los días pasaron hasta que le dieron el alta médica a Iván, sus heridas estaban mucho mejor y había empezado a andar a ratos por la habitación. A pesar de su mejoría física, sus recuerdos seguían sin volver a su memoria.

Al final, había accedido a quedarse una temporada en el piso de Keith hasta que no recuperara su memoria. Tenía que admitir que no quería quedarse solo pero también le impresionaba ir al piso del otro. ¿Habría estado allí alguna vez antes? Creía que sí, pero no estaba seguro.

**-Mira, ya estamos llegando. Es ese edificio.** – Keith señaló un bloque de pisos desde la ventanilla del taxi.

Llegaron en poco tiempo, Iván se quedó mirando todo con detalle pero sentía como si fuera su primera vez allí. Mientras Keith abría la puerta mencionó que seguramente John también tendría ganas de verle. El ruso pensaba que él vivía solo, de hecho podría decirse que estaba casi seguro de ello pero podía ser que él tuviera un compañero de piso… Se estaba sintiendo nervioso hasta que entraron en el piso y un perro vino corriendo hacía ellos, para luego empezar a saltar.

-**¡John, pórtate bien! Iván estaba herido, venga, no te emociones tanto… **-Keith empezó a acariciar al perro, quien dejó de saltar. - ¿Puede que me olvidara comentarte acerca de John? Perdona, a veces se entusiasma mucho pero es un buen chico.

**-No, no pasa nada… ¿A mí… me gustan los perros?** –Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar… sin embargo solo se le ocurrió aquello.

**-A John le gustas, quiero decir, vosotros os lleváis bien. Sin embargo, creo que en general los perros te son un poco indiferentes. **

Estaba un poco cohibido, todo le parecía muy nuevo pero tampoco es como si se sintiera incómodo. Estaba cansado así que después de cenar se estiró en el sofá mientras echaban una película, John decidió subirse al sofá a su lado. Al cabo de un rato, Keith los encontró a ambos dormidos y prefirió no despertarlos.

* * *

¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!

Me he quedado sin internet estas vacaciones y me ha sido imposible subir el capitulo hasta ahora. ¡Espero que de todas formas os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! Como siempre agradezco que me dejéis reviews, que me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo y es agradable saber que opináis de la historia.

Perdón por mi desaparición y esperemos que no tenga tantas dificultades para subir el próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Aunque a Keith no le apasionase la idea, había días que tenía que salir para entrenar, cuando le llamaban del trabajo o incluso para sacar a pasear a John, y tenía que dejar a Iván solo en el piso. Aunque había tratado de convencerlo para dar alguna vuelta por el barrio con él y con John, cada vez se negaba y tampoco es como si pudiera obligarlo a salir si el ruso no quería.

Iván pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo mirando la televisión; había descubierto un canal llamado "Heroes TV" y le entretenía mucho ver combatir a los héroes contra el mal. También leía alguna que otra cosa y dormía más horas de lo normal, ya que aunque le hubieran dado el alta todavía no se encontraba totalmente recuperado y se cansaba con facilidad. Además, tampoco había nada que le entusiasmara mucho en esos momentos.

Cuando esa mañana Iván se despertó, Keith ya no estaba en casa, pero le había dejado una nota diciendo que intentaría no llegar demasiado tarde. No sabía si le incomodaba quedarse solo en una casa que no era la suya o si se sentía relajado por estar a solas. Keith le agradaba, es decir, en el sentido de que era amable con él y se sentía como si él pudiera comprenderle pero el hecho de no recordarle era extraño.

Era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro, desayunó algunas tostadas que encontró por la cocina, tomó una ducha y acabó en el sofá mirando la televisión con John sentado en el suelo delante de él. No estaba tomando demasiada atención a lo que estaban dando, pero hubo un momento en que físicamente se sintió diferente. Era una sensación extraña, no podía pensar en que relacionarla.

Se levantó para ir al baño a lavarse la cara, seguro que era malestar o alguna cosa producida por la medicación. Pero cuando se levantó se sintió más alto de lo normal… Y entonces vio el reflejo de uno de los espejos del comedor y asustado, se acercó a este.

**-Dios mío… Esa no es mi cara.** –Se quedó analizando la imagen reflejada en el espejo. Era igual al presentador del telenoticias que estaban dando en la televisión. **–No solo la cara… Mi cuerpo es igual… ¿Qué está pasando?**

Tenía que ser una pesadilla, tenía que serlo. Era algo demasiado irreal para que fuera verdad. Empezó a andar preocupado por el salón y cuando vio una fotografía de Keith encima de uno de los muebles, se preocupó. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Por qué ocurría aquello?

Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, pero esta vez tenía el aspecto de Keith… ¿Estaba copiando el aspecto de la gente que veía? Entonces, se dio cuenta que él mismo podría ser un next.

Un next.

Sin memoria y encima era un next que no sabía controlar sus poderes, las cosas no podían ir peor. Estaba muy asustado y solo quería volver a su aspecto pero no sabía cómo, solo tenía una teoría en su mente… Si no veía la cara de nadie quizás no volvería a adoptar otra forma.

Fue a esconderse entre las sabanas de la cama, la habitación estaba a oscuras así que no se veía el reflejo de nada, además Keith no tenía fotografías en su habitación y los pocos marcos de fotografías estaban boca abajo. Nunca se había sentido curioso para echarle un vistazo a esas fotografías, por lo que ahora todavía se sentía menos tentado a hacerlo.

Se sentía asustado y angustiado a la vez, lo peor es que no sabía cómo solucionar la situación. No quería aceptar que era un next y menos delante de Keith, pero no podía volver a tener su aspecto así que se delataría solamente con tener el aspecto del otro. Quería dejar de pensar en ello, pero no podía y empezó a sentirse tan mal que lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

No se había dado cuenta que Keith había llegado, en esos momentos estaba aferrado a las sabanas mientras lloraba debajo de ellas. Pero cuando escuchó la voz de americano, entró más en pánico.

**-Iván ¿estás llorando? ¿Qué ocurre?** – Escuchaba la voz detrás de la puerta, quería gritar que se fuera, que no entrase, pero no podía vocalizar ni una palabra.

Oyó como la puerta se abría y la habitación se llenaba de luz, después sintió como Keith se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Entonces intentó controlar sus sollozos.

**-No tenía suficiente con no recordar nada… Además soy un next… No me apartes de tu lado por ser un next…**

Silencio. Solo silencio. No tenía memoria pero sabía que había prejuicios ante las personas que eran next. –**Ah, bueno… Yo también soy un next, ya sabía que tú lo eras.** – Cuando Iván escuchó eso no pudo sentirse más aliviado, asomó su cabeza de entre las sabanas y le miró perplejo. – **Es… raro verte a ti llorar con mi cara. Perdóname, no pensaba que esto pasaría y tampoco quería asustarte si no recordabas demasiado.**

**-Cada vez… Que veo la cara de alguien acabo así…**

Keith le abrazó y entonces se sintió seguro, no le estaba rechazando. Estaba sollozando con su cara y no estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Él era muy importante, tenía una corazonada de ello pero no sabía nada de la vida de Keith.

**-Y para solucionar esto… Debes tranquilizarte, prueba de cerrar los ojos y pensar en ti mismo. No pienses en nada más. **

Le hizo caso, estuvo un rato en silencio y con la mente en blanco hasta que imaginó su cara. Todavía seguía abrazado a Keith pero no le molestaba en absoluto, entonces notó como su propio peso disminuía y su forma física cambiaba. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Keith sonriendo; había funcionado.

**-Ser next no es nada malo, mira, te enseñaré un secreto.** – Keith se puso de pie y entonces empezó a flotar unos instantes hasta que puso los pies en el suelo otra vez. –**Tú has sido next desde niño, pero yo lo descubrí con 18 años… No te puedes imaginar el descontrol cuando no podía dejar de flotar y flotar hasta que se me pasaba. Pero no te preocupes, es una etapa que se pasa.**

_¿Por qué hacía todo eso por él?_ Pensaba que Keith sería el tipo de persona que era amable con todo el mundo. Puede que lo fuera o puede que no, pero Iván cada vez se sentía más unido a él. Le estaba muy agradecido pero asustado de sus recuerdos que no aparecían y de que si le recordase su relación cambiase.

_No podía dar una razón demasiada valida, pero no quería separarse de Keith._

¡Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!

He empezado las clases en la universidad así que perdonadme si me demoro, pero no os asustéis que seguiré actualizando hasta el final de esta historia C: ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, tengo que confesar que desde antes de empezar a escribir esta historia estaba ansiosa por escribir esta parte! Iván había sido un next desde pequeño mientras que Keith no fue next hasta los 18 años, así que que siempre he creído que Iván no le había supuesto un problema como para Keith , así que me he divertido mucho en esta parte.

Además estad atentos a las fotografías que están ahí pero que Keith ha decidido darles la vuelta para que no se vean a simple vista (aunque realmente Iván podría verlas si quisiese), serán un detalle importante en los próximos capítulos.

¡Y nada más! Como siempre gracias por irme dejando dejando reviews, siempre me animan mucho escribiendo.


End file.
